ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Helix of Darkness Part 1
'Helix of Darkness' Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on Cartoon Network, 10th November 2013. 'Plot' Three years ago: Ben (Jury Rigg), Gwen and Kevin are fighting a Contemelia Soldier in the middle of the city. So the Contemelia uses his telekenisis power to throw cars at Kevin, but Gwen protects him, and then Jury Rigg strikes at the Contemelia Soldier but its easily defeated. The Contemelia Soldier prepares to do the final strike at Ben (Jury Rigg), but he evolves to Ultimate Jury Rigg. The Contemelia Soldier gets punched and kicked in the face so many times that he falls. Ben returns to normal and tries to speak with the Soldier that disappears in the middle of the night, so Gwen and Kevin go talk to Ben and say that the battle with this unknown enemy is not over. Present: Inside of a giant warship, three shadow figures (Gar Red Wind, Attea, Voratia Rumbletum) have a reunion where they talk about the replacement of the Horseman of the Apocalypse': Death.' So one of the shadow figures says that they need someone that has ressurected and knows the meaning of death. After that, one of the shadow figures reveals to be Attea and says that she has an idea called Malware. But the other two horsemen, Gar Red Wind and Voratia Rumbletum say that Malware is dead, so Attea tells them that they're agent will provide them the chance to prove them wrong. The other two horseman agree, and then the Contemelia Soldier appears and tells them that the forever knights are ready. At the Forever Knights's Undertown Base, Sir Morton, Forever Ninja and the Twin Knights talk to a shadow figure with a female voice that says, "Go get the Omnitrix". So later Ben as Astrodactyl is fighting the Forever Knights with the help of Rook. So Rook goes on a hand-to-hand combat with Sir Morton and gets KnockOut. And Ben (Astrodactyl) fights the Twin Knights and Forever Ninja in a speedy battle, where the Twin Knights get destroyed, but then the Forever Ninja threm golden knifes againts Astrodactyl's jetpack that explodes, which turns Ben back to normal. So Sir Morton and Forever Ninja prepare to terminate them, but Ben tries to transform in Kickin Hawk but he gets a new alien, Running Nose. And with Running Nose fire nose breathing power, he bursts Sir Morton and Forever Ninja into a wall and defeats them. Ben returns to normal, while Rook arrests Sir Morton. Ben is happy, but he then sees that Forever Ninja is running, so he transforms into Snare-Oh and chases him. In the middle of the chasing, Snare-Oh grabs & pulls Forever Ninja's leg destroyng it, but Forever Ninja self-generate system creates a new leg, and the chase goes on, but Snare-Oh turns back to normal, because Ben is tired, so he transforms into Crashopper and jumps kicking Forever Ninja in the back whick makes him fall into a explosive shop that creates a big explosion. But when Crashopper celebrates, he gets punched in the face by a Blue Forever Ninja called "Forever Samurai". So Forever Samurai attacks Crashopper with his sword, but Ben (Crashopper) tries to escape, but he is grabbed in the leg by Forever Ninja that is regenerating from the explosion. With that Crashopper returns to normal, but the Forever Samurai fires a pepper-spray againts Ben that falls asleep. While at the other side of Undertown, Rook and the Plumbers are arresting Sir Morton, but still Rook gets worried about Ben, so he tracks the Omnitrix and sees that Ben is at a warehouse. At the warehouse, Forever Samurai & Forever Ninja placed the sleeping Ben on a table, whick makes the shadow figure appear, and reveals to be the Forever Queen that smiles. Then, the Forever Queen orders Forever Samurai to prepare the Dark Helix, and Forever Ninja to put Ben inside the Dark Helix. When Ben gets putted inside the Dark Helix, the Forever Queen says, "It is time to ressurect Malware!!!". So, the Forever Samurai activates the Dark Helix which creates a blast thanks to the power of the Omnitrix, and then right before their eyes, Malware appears in his new form and says, "It's good to be back". 'Major Events' *'Ultimate Jury Rigg '''and the '''Contemelia' make their debut; *The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse '''make their debut; *The '''Forever Queen '''and '''Samurai made their debut. *'Running Nose '''makes his debut; *'Malware''' gets ressurected by the Forever Queen. Characters *'Ben Tennyson;' *Rook Blonko; *Gwn Tennyosn (FLASHBACK); *Kevin Levin (FLASHBACK) *Undertown's Aliens The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse: *Gar Red Wind (WAR); *Attea (PESTILANCE); *Voratia Rumbletum (FAMINE). Plumbers: *Magister Patteliday; *Magister Tennyson 'Aliens' *Jury Rigg (FLASHBACK); *Ultimate Jury Rigg (FLASHBACK); *Astrodactyl; *Running Nose; *Snare-Oh; *Crashopper. 'Villains' *Contemelia Soldier (FLASHBACK) *Malware Forever Knights: *Forever Queen *Forever Samurai / Forever Ninja *Twin Knights *Sir Morton Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes